Bedtime Blues
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It was always the same, her insecurities would drive her away, but something about him would drag her right back. Kai/Ming-Ming


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It was always the same, her insecurities would drive her away, but something about him would drag her right back. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

_In your arms I can still feel the way you,  
Want me when you hold me,  
I can still hear the words you whispered,  
When you told me,  
I can stay right here forever in your arms,_

* * *

**Bedtime Blues**

"No!" Ming-Ming snarled and shifted away from the wandering hand.

"Ahh, c'mon." The tone was pleading, or at least as close to pleading as the crimson-eyed male's voice could ever get.

"No!" She spat; getting ready to go through the same fight that always seemed to take place. He wanted to snuggle, she didn't, it was a recipe for disaster.

"But we just had sex, cuddling is a sort of standard!" The irritation in Kai's voice was all too evident, he also seemed to feel that they'd had this fight once too often but also wasn't about to just back down on the issue.

"Get off me!" The bluenette snarled again, her eyes dancing with fury but as her back was to Kai that was something of a moot point.

She slapped Kai's hands away, and twisted herself in the sheets until they formed a tight cocoon around her body, before wriggling as far away from the slate haired Russian as possible. He stared at slender teen, now completely contained within her fortress of blankets and huddled in the corner of the bed.

"…spoilsport…"

"Tch." Ming-Ming closed her eyes. She was exhausted… She just wanted to go to sleep, and try to get at _least_ four hours sleep, the day had been exhausting, they always were, but right now all the bluenette wanted to do was drift off into dream land. Just as she felt herself dozing off, a hand snaked round her middle, and started heading south.

"Gah!" She swung a fist backwards, connected with something hard and was rewarded with an "Oww!" for her efforts.

But after only a few moments she felt Kai nuzzling the back of her neck, his breath a warm dampness on her skin. "Minmin…I just wanna touch you a bit…"

He sounded so petulant it was almost funny, the proud and powerful Kai Hiwatari sounding like a spoilt brat because the girl in his bed didn't want to snuggle with him. Ming-Ming was on the point of thinking about, considering, that maybe it would be all right if she relented this time when once again a hand crept up on her. True this time it was winding its way round her shoulders but the feeling of being envied was just the same.

"I said, NO!" The honey eyed female hissed and shoved Kai as far away from her as possible. She hopped off the bed, wincing slightly and huffing in irritation as she exited the room.

Gathering the sheets more tightly around her body when the infuriating bustard yelled after her, "I can see your ass! And you're limping!"

As Ming-Ming continued down the hall of Kai's apartment, she could hear him calling after her. "C'mon Minmin, I didn't mean it? Fine. No cuddling, I promise. Come back to bed!"

But as tempting as it was, no.

Because though Kai could make her do and say whatever he wanted, not something many people could boast about, when they were in bed together. Because though he could do obscene things with his tongue that made her mind tun to mush and her body to liquid fire, right now, Ming-Ming was being stubborn. And if there was one thing she was good at it was being stubborn. She had a reputation, well earned, for being a tempestuous little diva and she was going to live up to it.

Though while it was true that her stubbornness was the reason she wasn't going back to bed, it wasn't the reason she had left. There was just something in the back of her mind that…

She shied away from the thought as she stomped down the hallway, and made her way into the living room, slamming the door against the wall with far more force than necessary as she entered. Ming-Ming jumped, with a lot less elegance than she would have liked, onto the sofa and curled up into a tight ball on the chocolate brown leather. This was why she had been against the idea of staying the entire night at his right from the start. She had told him that it was all bound to get too complicated and she was right. It had been so much easier when it had just been a case of her coming over for a booty call and then leaving to spend the rest of the night on her own in her own bed.

"Stupid Kai…" The teen mumbled darkly as she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

At last with eyes closed and no wandering hands to disturb her Ming-Ming finally managed to start to drift off to sleep… but to her mingled fury and resignation found that she just couldn't. She lay there for at least an hour, but just couldn't relax that last part of herself and sleep. She was so tired, her eyes could barely remain open, but there was something that was preventing her from drifting off in the arms of Orpheus.

Something was missing.

Though the blankets were tugged around her in a rather complicated fashion that left no part of her exposed she felt kinda cold… and the only sounds were of her own breathing and a clock that was perched on the mantelpiece steadily slicing time into wafer thin fragments. It all felt wrong.

Independence, that was the thing. There was something in her very nature that made her rebel against the idea of loosing her identity. Where as most people had perfectly rational fears – small spaces, spiders, sharks and a lot of other things not all of them starting with 'S' – what Ming-Ming feared most was ending up as just the shadow of another person. She needed to be recognised as a person in her own right. To be _Ming-Ming_ and not to be _Ming-Ming and…_ and as it always seemed to be lately, it was Kai who bore the brunt of her irrational fear.

Sex was fine. Sex she was happy with. In fact she was far more than happy with it, she was also bloody amazing at it, as was he. And together the pair of them…. well neither of them had any complaints. But afterwards, when Kai would reach out for her, wanting nothing more than to hold her close and fall asleep with her in his arms that was when something inside her would scream out in fear. He wanted her close, and not just in a purely physical way, but in a way that went far, far deeper than that. It spoke of an intimacy that she was not sure she would be able to deal with.

Or more accurately she was terrified that they would get that close, close enough for Kai to see all of her, every imperfection and character flaw and he would realise that he didn't really like what it was that he saw. Surely it was better to be happy with what they had, to settle for having _something_ rather than trying to have _everything_ only to end up with _nothing_ at all. Ming-Ming sighed and worried at her bottom lip, the problem was even as she rationalised it she could not help but feel guilty for the way she was thinking of Kai. Yes that guy had his faults, but he wasn't shallow and he wouldn't just toss her aside because she wasn't as perfect as she tried to make out.

But it was easier to pretend that the Russian would not settle for anything less than perfection than to admit that it were her own fears, her inhibitions, that were putting a wall between them.

After almost another quarter of and hour of being stubborn, which wasn't an easy thing to be whilst giving yourself one hell of a guilt trip, Ming-Ming finally shot upright, her hair falling haphazardly into her face and let out a heated exclamation. "Fuck it!"

XXXXX

Kai lay staring at the unseeingly us at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. Waiting, waiting…

Kai could be impatient for some things… okay, if he was honest with himself he was impatient as hell when it came to waiting for most thing. Waiting for Tyson to turn up to training and Hiro to stop groping Brooklyn long enough to do any coaching were only two cases in point. But when it came down to one Ming-Ming Pellow… hell, he'd wait forever for Ming-Ming if it just meant that she's stop running scared every time he indicated that he wanted her as more than just some fuck buddy.

Though tonight he only had to wait just over an hour. Kai smiled to himself as he heard the familiar sound of Ming-Ming shuffling down the corridor, muttering and cursing to herself, occasionally tripping over the blankets that had become so entwined around her slender form.

The Russian teen smirked and curled up into the remaining sheets on his double bed, and waited until he felt the matrices snick slightly as Ming-Ming settled herself down right on the edge of it. After a couple of minutes, the girl huffed irritably and shuffled forward, and Kai felt small hands creep over his hips as two arms begin to wind around his waist.

He let out a satisfied hum, and turned so that he could hold bluenette, not as tightly as he would have liked, less she try and bolt again, but she was in his arms and that was the main thing. Kai buried his face smiling into Ming-Ming's dishevelled azure hair.

"Don't say a word…" She hissed out, snuggling deeper into solid warmth of his chest and kissing the hollow of his throat.

Kai smirked but didn't open his eyes, instead he simply pulled the girl slightly closer to him, delighted by the fact she neither stopped him or tried to pull away, and mumbled softly into her hair, "You do this every time…"

"Just shut up." Ming-Ming yawned and closed her eyes tightly, inhaling deeply while wrapping her legs around Kai's, a course of action that had a tiny bubble of hope welling inside the male's chest that maybe, just maybe they, as a couple, could work.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
